


Under Your Spell

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, F/M, Inspired by..., M/M, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: what's in a spellbut feelings strong enoughto change the world---Poems inspired by episode 06 of season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Under Your Spell

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Eileen  
\--------------------------------------------------------

what's a trauma  
if not endless fuel  
of despair  
or was it rage?  
when pain is all I see  
life evades my touch   
frozen in fear  
I reach out but I am not really  
here 

*

my personal heaven  
it's in your touch  
beyond heaven and hell   
is where we shall thrive  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Sam  
\--------------------------------------------------------

To feel her smile  
one more time  
I reach across the river  
and pull her back  
when dreams come true  
the magic grows tenfold  
  
* 

what's in a spell  
but feelings strong enough  
to change the world 

*

are you back for real?  
please hold my hand  
the world is scary  
\-- and oh so rigged  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Cas  
\--------------------------------------------------------

duck and cover  
it won't hurt as much  
the cries for help loud and clear  
I'll return to duty  
and keep my distance  
selfishly protecting the heart  
you claim I don't have

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Dean  
\--------------------------------------------------------

put your secrets  
on the back of a cereal box  
all the wisdom will go unnoticed  
it's cereal after all  
and we are all looking for the  
toys 

*

grant me a couple of hours  
please do  
I need to drown myself  
in a pleasantly empty space  
unaware of the world  
adrift in dreamless bliss  
  
*  
  
lift the spell on my heart  
those three magical words  
everyone dreads to say  
doesn't make it real though, does it?  
I miss you 


End file.
